Warlock, king and the werewolf
by Captain Voxland
Summary: AU: Remus ends up in Camelot after the full moon. Slow updates, really slow. I don't remember the pilot of this story. Edit complete
1. Camelot?

It was a crisp November morning. The first of November to be exact. The moon had just set, and Remus John Lupin laid in the cold dark basement of his house with his eyes closed. Next to him sat a big black dog waiting. When Remus opened his eyes, he groaned and looked at the dog as he turned back into his best friend Sirius Orion Black. "Sirius?" Remus said voice raspy and quiet. Sirius nods and smiled at him but it did not reach his eyes. "How did,"

"He's not a werewolf. Edward, Teddy is not a werewolf we went through this Moony," Remus smiled and closed his eyes. "You are going straight to bed Moony," Sirius helped Remus up and led him out of the basement.

Remus was asleep for most of the day however when he woke he was not in his bed nor was he in his house. Remus looked around and sniffed the air. His werewolf nose picked up the smell of trees and mud. Remus then sat up patted his coat for his wand and tried to sit up but he fell back down making a noise. Remus sighed and looked around. "Where in the name of Merlin am I?" the werewolf asked out loud. Half hoping and half not wanting someone to hear him. "Sirius were are you?" he asked himself now as his eyes slowly closed.

A young warlock was walking through the wood along with his king and friend. The warlock's name was Merlin and his king, well Arthur Pendragon. "Hurry up Merlin," Arthur called as they walked through the woods. Merlin rolled his eyes as he walked faster. Merlin was glad that he told Arthur that he has magic. It took the young king a while to accept him but he finally did a few weeks later after he told him. "Merlin?" the young king called again. Merlin was still his servant of course but he got a lot more respect and time off now. Merlin rolled his eyes again as he looked at where his friend was pointing. The warlock froze as he looked at the man that was lieing on the ground motionless through the trees. Merlin and Arthur quickly ran through the trees to where the man was.

"He's alive," Merlin said when they got to the man. Merlin then checked him over. Arthur looked at Merlin then at the man. He had light brown hair that made him look older then he already is for his hair had a little bit of gray. He wore weird clothes that look like they were not from this time, but that can't be true because time travel did not exist. He had a series of scars on his face. One of them started with his eyebrow and it ended on the bridge of his nose on the right side of his face. The next one was also on his right side on his cheek. He had another on the other side of his face in the same place.

"Who is he?" Arthur asked quietly after a pause. Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know, but he's hurt. We need to get him back to Camelot," Merlin said simply. Arthur sighed and thought for a moment then he nodded.

When the king and the warlock got back to Camelot they quickly rushed the unknown man back to Gaius. "What happened?" Gaius asked as he and Merlin got the medical supplies and medicine.

"We don't know. We found him in the woods when we were hunting," Merlin replied.

"I don't think he's from this time," Gaius said suddenly as he fixed the man up.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked his mentor as Arthur left the room. However, Gaius did not say anything.

It was about moon rise when Remus woke. His eyes slowly opened as he sniffed the air just like when he was in the woods. However, instead of mud and wood, he smelled medicine and old stone. He looked around the room. It looked like Hogwarts to him but smaller and older. It seems that he was in some kind of living corners built for two. "Where in the name of Merlin am I?" He asked out loud but he got no answer. Remus pulled out his wand and small cane that he had shrunk from the pocket of his shabby coat and unshrunk the cane and carefully he stood up. He winced in pain as he started to walk around the small room. What he saw was an old man asleep on a bed by the window. The werewolf nodded to himself as he made a note in his head to thank him later tomorrow. Remus saw a staircase. He then climbed it to see a door. The werewolf realized that he was being creepy but he needed to know who was else in this room with him. When he opened the door he saw a boy also sleeping. Remus smiled at the boy with black hair. It was the same shade as Harry, but darker then Sirius's hair color. Remus slowly closed the door so he does not wake the boy. _Where am I?_ he thought as he looked out the window to see trees and wood. However, when he saw the new moon he shivered with fear and sat down in a nearby chair.

Merlin woke with a start after a nightmare. He slowed his breathing and closed his eyes, and sighed. Then he got out of bed and went out of the room and down the stairs. He was surprised to see the man from yesterday sitting in a chair reading one of his spell books with an intrigued look in his blue amber eyes. "Hello," Merlin said to the man who put the book down in his lap to look at him and smiled

"Hello," the man said back in a calm quiet voice, but Merlin heard fear and pain behind it. Merlin could sense something about this man but he could not place it.

"Can I ask your name?" Merlin asked calmly but his voice shook for some reason. The man thought for a moment then he answered:

"Remus Lupin," Remus said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Can I ask for yours and where I am?" Remus added as he looked around the small room. Merlin looked at him confused and laughed a little.

"I'm Merlin and you're in Camelot," Merlin said making Remus laugh.

"I can't be in Camelot. Can I? No, I went to bed yesterday morning along with my best friend after my, my condition took over," Remus used air quotes. "I was in my house so how can I be here?" Remus ranted as his eyes turned more amber. Merlin took a few steps back from the werewolf who was breathing hard. A few seconds later and Remus calmed his breathing and calmed down. "I'm sorry, I'm, just not from this time," Remus said as he looked around again then he looked back down at the book

"You're interested in magic?" Merlin asked pointing at the spell book. This made Remus chuckle.

"You can say that," Remus smiled but then something clicked in his mind. "Wait your name is Merlin? The Merlin. The greatest sourcer of all time?" Remus smiled. "Sir, my boy it is an honor," Remus added making Merlin bush a deep red color.

"So, your magic?" Remus nodded as he stood up wincing in pain and weakness. At this point, Arthur walked into the room.

"Merlin?!" Merlin sighed as Arthur walked in. "Merlin, Oh your awake," Arthur said as he looks at Remus up and down. He noticed that Remus was tall and thin, and he was putting what it looked like all of his weight on a wood walking stick. "Who are you?" Arthur demanded. Remus nodded realizing that this is the king. Remus sighed and said:

"Remus John Lupin at your service," Remus bowed a little but winced in his own weakness.

"Do you have magic too?" the young king asked as Remus nodded but did not say anything for he was too weak to speak.

"I think he does Arthur," Merlin said speaking for the werewolf. Again Remus nodded as he closed his eyes with a sigh. The young king hummed and looked at Remus more closely.

"Are you injured ?" Arthur asked the werewolf who opened his eyes. The werewolf sighed and nodded weakly.

"Yes. Long story. I don't want to scare you about my, my condition," Remus cleared his throat and looked around. Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin.

"Why don't you get some rest Mr. Lupin," Remus nodded as he walked over to where he had woken up from. "Come on Merlin we got work to do," Merlin nodded and followed the king out.

 **A/N: This might take a long time to post because I forgot what the pilot was. Anyway, tell me what you think. See you next time. -Captain Voxland.**


	2. The shadow wolf of a child

**A/N: I'm not good with crossovers you can tell me if its bad thank you anyway enjoy.**

Merlin and Arthur walked back into the room to see a silver wolf run around the room. The wolf was shadowy, and it looked confused. They saw Remus sigh and put a stick back into his robes. Remus watched as the wolf howled and disappeared. Remus did not see the king and the warlock walk into the room. "Hello Mr. Lupin," Arthur said as he walked closer to the werewolf. Remus looked up at the king and slowly nodded. "What were you trying to do?" he asked. Remus let out a sigh.

"I was trying to contact my best friend. Since I'm back in time it did not work. I knew it would not work. I don't even know how I ended up here," Remus said with the wolf taking over a little. Merlin nodded.

"Is that why there was a wolf in here?" Merlin asked. Remus let out a sigh at this, but he did not say anything.

"Can I ask you something?" Arthur asked after a while. Remus knew what he was going to ask. He did not really want to tell the king and Merlin that he is a werewolf, but he nodded anyway. "You were and maybe still hurt why?" Arthur asked. Remus knew that he had to answer. I mean he's the king. Remus let out a sigh.

"I'm a dark creature. I know that's not what you wanted to hear but I am," Remus said as he stood. Remus still looked healthier than he did this morning. Remus looked at the king and Merlin. Merlin looked shocked but he nodded anyway. Arthur did the same. Everyone was quiet for a while Arthur was the one who broke the silence.

"What kind of dark creature. If you don't mind me asking?" Remus sighed and thought for a moment.

"I'm a werewolf. Now my kind is a person who turns into a hellish wolf every full moon. I get locked up, so I don't bite anyone. However, I bite myself. Thankfully I have a friend who can turn into a dog and a potion called Wolfsbane Potion. It makes my transformations less dangerous for me and my friend makes me also less dangerous. I can run around with him. I kind of remember more then I used too," Remus let out a sigh. Merlin and Arthur looked at him and nodded.

"Were you born like this?" Merlin asked after a pause. Remus sadly shook his head.

"No. I was bitten when I was a small boy about 4 years old. Sadly, I was one of the lucky ones. Most people don't survive the bite. I did," Remus said as he sat down. Arthur watched as he ran a hand through his graying hair.

Merlin took Remus for a tour around the castle. Merlin liked Remus he did not care what he was. Remus was still walking with his cane. "So, your magic. Can I see what it looks like? I know that's weird, but I want to see what it looks like in your time," Remus smiled and pulled out his wand.

"This is my wand. In my time we use them instead of wandless magic, but we still use it. I sometimes use it but not always," Remus said as he waved his wand. "I can show you an example of a spell. Accio," A broom flew to Remus. Remus caught it with a smile. Merlin smiled back as they walked into the square.

"I don't think you said what your friend's name was, and he can turn into a dog?" Remus laughed and nodded.

"My friend's name is Sirius Black and yes he can turn into a dog. He and my late friend James Potter became animals because werewolves have no desire to hurt other animals and if I did bite them, they won't be infected with my curse," Remus answered him. However, Remus stopped dead in his tracks as he sniffed the air. Merlin saw this. He was going to ask what was wrong, but Remus took off running. Merlin knew that he had to tell Arthur but then Merlin was not watched all the time anymore so, Merlin took off running after him.

Remus knew the scent of his cub anywhere. "Teddy!" he called as he ran through the woods. "Edward Remus Lupin is that you?" Remus called. He was soon out of breath. Remus had to brace himself against a tree to catch his breath. However, he looked up when he heard some rustling in the trees. Remus pulled out his wand and took a breath. "Who's there?" He called. However, no one answered. Remus raised his wand and slowly walked to the sound of the noise. Remus was relieved when he saw it was only Merlin. He was out of breath and looked worried. "What's wrong?" Remus asked as he put his wand away. Merlin looked at him and said after a pause:

"A rival king took a boy," Remus's eyes grew wide.

"What…what does this boy look like?" Remus asked dreading the answer. Merlin did not answer right away which made things worse.

"Well, he stood out. I mean more than you. However, I saw that he had your eyes," Remus let out a low growl in his throat. The wolf took over and Remus knew that this boy was his son.

"What was his hair color?" Remus asked trying to remain calm and not letting the wolf take over. However, it was not working. Merlin thought for a moment before he said:

"Turquoise but I saw it change to sandy brown just…...just like yours. Oh, my," Merlin swallowed. "You have a son? I think that king took him we need to…." Merlin never finished his thought because Remus ran into the wood shouting:

"Teddy? Edward Remus Lupin. My son. Give me back my son!" Remus kept calling this until he broke down on his knees on the forest floor and started to cry. Merlin walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"What's your son's name?" Merlin asked carefully. Remus sighed and looked at the young warlock.

"Edward. Edward Remus Lupin but everyone calls him Teddy. He's not a werewolf he's…...he's like his mother. I promised her that I would look after him. What will she say to me now? How did he even get here? Bloody hell I'm not a good father," Remus went on with beating himself up for a few minutes before Merlin cut in:

"You're not a bad father. Arthur's father tried to kill him after he came back as a ghost. I think you're a good father. I mean you're trying to find him," Remus looked at him and sighed.

"Your right. I did more than try to find him though. I went to battle to save him, my best friends son and the whole wizarding world from an evil wizard. Now I will find him and save him from this king. That does not even know who he is messing with," Remus stood as he said this. He was letting the wolf free and he did not care. Merlin did not know this, however.

Teddy looked at this man who said is a king with fear in his eyes. However, he knew that his father will save him. Teddy wanted to say this to the man's face, but he could not. Teddy's hair changed to match his father's though. Teddy laughed when everyone in the room backed away in fear. "So, you found this kid and decided to take him?" the king asked. One of his men nodded.

"Yes, sir. He was just walking around. He will be perfect to ransom for Pendragons little warlock. An innocent child. It works every time," the king hums and looks at the boy.

"I want him to speak," his men nodded and allowed Teddy to speak. Teddy looked at him with hate in his eyes. "What's your name boy?" Teddy let out a sigh. he knew that he was back in time so he can't say: 'My name is Teddy.' Teddy looked at him and said:

"Edward. My name is Edward Lupin. That's all I'm going to say. However, my father will save me," Teddy said as his hair changed to a bright red. Teddy was angry at this king. The king laughed.

"I think your bluffing boy. I don't think you have a father. Who would want to be a father of a freak," this hit Teddy hard. However, he tried not to yell at him. He was used to this. People call him this all the time. His Godfather was called this as a child as well. However, it does not mean that it's the nicest thing to say to people let alone a child. "I called you what you are. Why don't you yell back at me? I know you hate being called that. I saw it on your face," he laughed. "Take him away," Teddy's eyes filled with tears, but he did not let them fall as he was dragged out of the throne room.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait on this story. I had forgotten the plot. However, I thought of another one. Lol anyway, tell me what you think. I will be posting more on this story as soon as I can, but I have so many other stories that I'm working on. See you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	3. The wolf child escapes

Teddy was thrown into a dark cell. The twelve-year-old let out a long sigh as he sat down on the bench in the cell. "Where are you, dad?" Teddy asked himself. The half-wolf closed his eyes as the sun shined onto the cell. However, he opened than when the cell opened again. A man was pushed into the cell.

"Wait I did not do anything believe me. I did not do anything," the man called through the bars. This man sounded like how Harry had described Sirius when they arrested him before he was born. When the man turned around, he could not hold in a gasp when he saw the boy. "A child? What is a child doing in here? Son, what are you doing here?" he asked. Teddy sighed as his hair turned to match Remus's. "And how did you do that?" he added once he saw this. Teddy sighed and said:

"I was looking for my father. When these guys took me. I'm not from this time, I think. I don't even know where I am. I know that my father will find me," Teddy let out a sigh. The man nodded.

"What's your name? can I ask?" Teddy sighed and said:

"Edward Lupin but you can call me Teddy everyone does," Teddy had tears in his eyes as he thought of his father.

"And what's your father's name? if you don't mind me asking," Teddy let out a sigh and said:

"Remus, his name is Remus," Teddy's hair changed into a deep gray color as he thought of him. The man let out a sad sigh.

"I'm sure he's looking for you right now," Teddy smiled and nodded. "Why don't you get some sleep," he added as Teddy laid down and closed his eyes.

Remus could not sleep that night. Questions kept running through his mind. The main two, however, was why was he here in this time and why was Teddy here. Remus felt bad once he let the wolf free when he was talking to Arthur. Now the werewolf laid in his bed thinking about his son. "I'm sorry Dora dear. I failed you. Oh Merlin," Remus said as he ran a hand over his scarred face. Merlin walked in a few minutes later. It also seems that the young warlock could not sleep, either.

"Your still up?" Merlin asked as he walked into the room. Remus took his hand off his face and nodded.

"Yes," he breathed. "I can't stop thinking about my cub. What would my wife say to me?" Remus asked himself but Merlin answered anyway.

"I think she will be proud of how you're trying to find Teddy. I have never seen someone get that mad in front of Arthur before. You must really love your son," Remus smiled and said:

"Indeed, however that was just the wolf in protective mode. I let the wolf free. This is rare of course. I'm not like the man that made me," Remus sighed and closed his eyes. Merlin nodded unsure what to say. So, the two fell quiet.

Teddy woke with a scream. He had the nightmare where he was attacked by a werewolf again. It was not his father but the one that turned him. The man, Teddy does not know his name yet heard him. "kid?" he said as he wiped his eyes and looked at the boy. Teddy was shaking and had tears in his eyes. "Kid are you ok?" he asked. Teddy looked at him and shook his head.

"Just a nightmare that's all," Teddy said bluntly. the man sighed.

"I have not told you my name yet have I?" He asked. Teddy shook his head and sighed.

"What is your name?" he asked as he put his hand in his pocket. That's when his eyes grew wide.

"My name is…." Teddy, however, held up his hand.

"Hold that thought. I still have my wand. Yes, I can get out of here," Teddy called out as he jumped off the bench before he put his hand over his mouth and sighed. "I can't though," he added after he sat back down. The man looked at him.

"Why and your magic? He asked. Teddy looked at him and nodded sadly.

"Because I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school," Teddy let out a sigh and put his wand on the bench. The man looked at him and said:

"Kid. I think this is a good time to break that rule," Teddy gave him the 'Are you kidding me' look. The man laughed and said: "Look Edward was it?" Teddy nodded. "Well if you really are from a different time. What time did you say you were from?" Teddy sighed and said:

"2011," Teddy told him simply. The man looked at him with wide eyes and whistled.

"And your age boy?" he added. Teddy nodded and said:

"Twelve. Can I get your name?" Teddy asked as he picked up his wand and looked at it.

"Right my name is Phineas. Why don't you just use your magic to get us out of here," Teddy nodded but then as soon as he walked up to the cell door Teddy stopped and turned around.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Teddy asked as he pointed his wand at Phineas. Phineas raised his hands and sighed.

"You're just going to have to kid. Now get us out of here," Teddy sighed and moved back to the cell door and whispered:

"Alohomora," the door creaked open. Teddy ran down the hall with Phineas close behind. Teddy still did not trust this man but if he was going to get out of here, he was going to need all the help he can get.

Remus sighed when he opened his eyes. He knew that he was still with Merlin and King Arthur. He knew that he was not going to be going home anytime soon. Remus got up and looked around him. He then put his hand in his pocket and his eyes widened. Remus pulled out a Time Turner. "What the hell?" Remus asked as he looked at it. "How did? Wait,"

 _"Dad? Dad?" Teddy called when his father walked down. Teddy knew that he should not bug him, but he needed help._

" _What is it, Ted?" Remus asked weakly. They were babysitting James Sirius Potter while Harry, Sirius were all at work. Ginny was taking a break from being a mother to hang out with her brother Ron and his wife Hermione. She had brought Albus and Lily with her_

" _James won't give back my time turner," Teddy said with a guilty look on his face. Remus saw this and sighed._

" _I know your sorry Ted. I can help you," Remus said as he walked over to where James was playing. "James Sirius give that back it's dangerous," Remus said in a demanding voice. James looked at him and sighed._

" _Ok uncle Remus," James said as he watched the young Potter give his son back his Time Turner._

" _Good now Ted," Teddy looked at his father and said:_

" _Yes, dad?" Teddy started to put his Time-Turner back into his pocket when Remus raised an eyebrow._

" _I'll hold on to that," Remus said as he held out his hand. Teddy sighed and gave it to him._

" _Dad I," Remus held out his hand to stop him._

" _Ted I…. I don't have the strength to argue with you," Teddy nodded._

" _Sorry, dad. I know," Teddy said as he looked at James. James smiled._

" _It's ok Teddy. Why don't you and James play upstairs," Teddy nodded and ran up to his room with his Godbrother behind him._

 **A/N: I'm sorry about the wait I have been busy with my knee and I started watching Vampire stuff again. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry if this story has holes and it's stupid. Anyway, see you next time one more chapter to go. Bye- Captain Voxland**


	4. Wolf child finding his father

Remus sighed as he thought about the memory. "Teddy must have taken it when I was sleeping. Edward," Remus sighed and examined it. "It doesn't seem to be broken. Maybe I can use it and get back home. I'm glad I did not say anything that will change the time period," Remus said out loud. Merlin walked in along with Arthur behind him. Remus did not really want to see this king. He knows that he is still mad at him for yelling at him the night before.

"Are you still mad at me Mr. Lupin?" Arthur asked crossing his arms. Remus sighed and shook his head.

"No, sir. I have control over the wolf at the moment. However, when I see the man that took my son. I don't think you want to see me or be near me, sir. I made a promise to my late wife that I will protect Ted no matter what happens. I will die for my son sir. I will save him. We will go home where he is safe in my arms sir," Remus said as he stood up. Merlin and Arthur looked at him with nothing to say. Remus was standing at full height. Arthur could see his eyes were amber instead of green now. Arthur nodded looking at the werewolf.

"Ok, Mr. Lupin I can help you find your son. What was his name again?" Remus nodded as he put the Time Turner back into his robes. "And what time are you from. I also don't think we asked how you knew who we were?" The young king added. Remus nodded at this and sighed.

"His name is Edward Remus Lupin, but everyone calls him Teddy. He's just like his mother he hates it when you call him Edward. I'm from the year 2011. To answer your last question: My mother loved the stories of you guys. Before she died, she showed me a picture of you two. That was the last time my mother read me that story. It's nice to read a story and escape into another world when your life is just one hell after another. Father stopped talking to me after he told me about why I was bitten. I did not see my father on the day that he died. I could not bare to see him. To make things worse it was the full moon and things were not good in my world at the time. I did not want to ruin his life any more than I already have. I know that he lived a happy life without me in it. However, this still does not stop me on finding my son, my cub," Remus stopped as he looked at Arthur who nodded. The young king made his way to the door without saying anything. He then nodded both to Merlin and Remus to follow him. Remus and Merlin nodded as they followed the young king out of the room.

Teddy ran, he did not know how long he was running. He did not even know if Phineas was behind him anymore. This is one of the good parts of being part wolf: you're faster than most. You also have a bigger strength and better hearing and smell. You're a werewolf but without turning into one every full moon. Teddy slowed down and looked around him. It was late morning. Teddy did not know where he was. All he cared about was finding his father and getting back home. Teddy looked around him once more. However, he did not see or smell his father anywhere. Teddy sighed as he started to walk through the wood. "Dad, where are you?" Teddy asked himself. As he looked behind him. That is when he saw Phineas. However, he was not alone.

"There you are. I was looking for you kid. Come here right now!" the man yelled. Teddy looked at him as his eyes turned amber.

"No!" Teddy snapped as his hair turned red. The man clapped.

"Well done freak do it again. However," he turned to his men. "Get the freak please," Teddy's eyes widened as he took off running.

Remus walked through the woods with Merlin and Arthur. He smiled when he thought of himself telling Sirius that he met King Arthur and Merlin. Remus stopped when he smelled blood. It was fresh. Merlin sensed this when he looked at Remus. "What is it, Remus?" Merlin asked. Remus let out a sigh and tapped his nose.  
"I smell blood," Remus said simply as he sniffed the air again. Only this time he broke into a run. "Teddy?!" he called as he let the wolf free. Arthur and Merlin ran after him but like Teddy, Remus was fast. Only Remus was faster. Merlin had to stop after a while for he was out of breath.

"Wow, he can run," Merlin breathed as he looked at Arthur who nodded.

"I think he let the wolf out and he really wants to find his son," Arthur said out of breath.

"Where did he go?" Merlin asked. Arthur, however, did not say anything.

Remus followed the smell of his son's blood. What happened? He wondered as he ran through the woods. When he saw Teddy, he froze. "Dad?' Teddy said weakly as he looked at his father. Remus had angry tears in his eyes as he got down to his knees.

"Edward, what happened?" Remus asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Teddy looked at him and then at his leg which was bleeding and looked like it was broken. Teddy, however, did not say anything. Remus nodded. "Its ok Ted you don't need to say anything. Let's get…."

"Well look what we have here. It seems that the little freak does have a father," Remus let out a growl that was deep in his throat. Teddy looks at his father with fear in his eyes. He knew that his father was mad, and you do not want to get his father mad.

"What did you say to my son?" Remus said as he stood up at full height and pulled out his wand. Teddy heard the dangerous calmness in his voice. Teddy smirked at the man that his father had his wand at. "No one, no one calls my cub that. Now get the hell out of here before I hex you down to hell. Leave and never come back," Remus said voice getting louder. Teddy closed his eyes in pain as his father walked closer to the man.

"Look a hero. Well if you're the freaks father then that makes you a freak too," Remus laughed but there was no humor behind it.

"I'm not a freak and neither is my son. However, I'm far worse than a freak. I'm a monster. So, I would get the hell out of here," Remus snapped. Teddy did not need to see his father's eyes to tell that he let the wolf free. However, Teddy did not say anything.

"What kind of monster are…" he was cut off by Remus's wand on his neck.

"Shut up and get the hell out of here before I do something that I will regret!" Remus was yelling now. At this point, Teddy passed out. Remus, however, was to mad to see it. The man looked into Remus's amber eyes and ran. Remus sighed out of rage and ran to his son. "Teddy?" he said quietly as he walked slowly to his son. "Teddy?" He said again louder now. "Edward, Teddy wake up please!" Remus called as he picked up his son and held him into his arms and cried. "No…No this is all my fault…. Oh, Merlin, this is all my bloody fault," Remus cried as he pulled out his wand and put a healing spell on his son. "Teddy please open your eyes," Remus called.

 **A/N: I'm going to end it here sorry. Anyway, I'm sorry about delaying this story. I have been having problems with my knee and well, life. Tell me what you think. Is it good because I don't think it is? Sorry if it's a sad way to end this chapter. One more chapter to go. See you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	5. I will never hear the end of this

Remus took Teddy into his arms and stood up. Remus started to walk out of the clearing that he was in. He was so lost in helping his cub that he did not see Merlin and Arthur standing in front of him. "Mr. Lupin?" Arthur said in a demanding tone. However, Remus did not hear him for Teddy opened his eyes. His eyes charged a nice green-amber just like Remus.

"Dad?" Teddy said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, thank Merlin. I was so worried. Teddy, I'm going to take that Time Turner from you until you get older understand?" Teddy nodded weakly.

"Yes, dad. I'm sorry," Teddy said as his hair changed to a deep gray. Remus sighed.

"I know you are Edward. How about we talk about this when we get home?" Teddy nodded as he flinched at his leg. Remus made a hissing noise and sighed. "Hello. sorry about running off. I um, let the wolf free and Teddy here knows that I can't control him," Remus said as he walked away from the tree that he was standing next to. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and then looked back at the werewolf and his cub.

"That's ok Remus," Merlin spoke for the first time. Arthur looked at Merlin and nodded.

"He's right, for once. We all can get out of control once in a while," Arthur said with a smirk. Remus nodded and sighed.

"I think we should get home now. It was nice to meet you both. Teddy can you say good-bye to King Arthur and Merlin," Teddy looked at them with wide eyes.

"Realy. You got to hang out with them dad?" Teddy let out a noise making Remus and the others laugh.

"Yes Ted, now say good-bye. Did I mention your grounded," Teddy sighed and nodded.

"Well good-bye then," Teddy said in a quiet voice that made Remus smile a little. He then pulled out the Time Turner from his robes and sighed.

"Here we go," this was the last thing the werewolf said before he disappeared.

Remus arrived back into Number 12. However, he felt weaker than before. Remus felt like he could fall over. "Oh no, Teddy I'm going to set you down. I don't think I can hold you at the moment. I think we came back the day after the full moon," Remus said as he weakly walked over to the dining room table and put him down in a chair. At this point, Sirius walked in.

"Oh no, what happened? Rem? What happened?" Sirius asked as he walked over to Teddy. Remus, however, was too weak to say anything, so he made his way to the stares to rest his tired body.

"Long story," Teddy said as he looked down to his leg and winced. "I think dad will tell you after he gets some rest," Teddy said weakly. Sirius pulled out his wand and walked over to his young cousin. "I'm fine cousin Sirius," Teddy said sounding like his father and mother mixed into one. Sirius shook his head and muttered a spell. Teddy's leg was now wrapped in a bandage.

"Stay off this. Got it," Teddy nodded.

"Well, I'm grounded so it's not going to be a problem," Teddy said changing his hair to a bright green for some reason. It then changed back to a bright turquoise. Sirius smiled at his cousin.

"Well, I'm guessing you would like some rest. So, I'm going to take you up to your room," Teddy nodded as Sirius picked him up and carried him up to his room.

Remus slept for the rest of the day. He did not wake until dinner. Remus walked down the stairs to see Harry, Sirius, Teddy, and James all sitting at the table. Sirius was telling them some story that was making everyone laugh. "Hello," Remus said in a small voice, but his family can still hear him. Sirius looked at Remus.

"Hello, Rem. Do you want to tell us what happened?" Remus chuckled and sat down at the table.

"Well, it started when," Remus told them the story. Teddy jumped in many times to tell him his part of the story. James Sirius, Sirius, and Harry were all speechless.

"Wait so you met King Arthur and Merlin?" Sirius and Harry asked at the same time. Remus smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I did," Remus said laughing at the faces of Sirius and Harry.

"No fair Moony. How did you meet them?" Sirius asked. However, Remus laughed. He did not answer instead he looked at Teddy and James Sirius who were talking to each other about something else.

"It was a Time Turner. Now let's eat. I'm hungry then Sirius," Remus laughed. Sirius and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Right. We are going to keep bringing this up you know," Sirius said as he pushed Remus a little.

"Oh, Ok Padfoot," Remus said as he pushed his friend back. James laughed at this. Remus was happy to be home now. Sure, he missed Tonks, but he was glad that he has a great family filled with love and acceptance. Remus went to sleep with happiness and tiredness. "You will be great Merlin. Take care of Arthur," Remus said once he closed his eyes.

 **A/N: Well, this is the end of this story. Sorry if it's not longer. I could not think of anything else. Tell me what you think. I will see you in my next story. -Captain Voxland.**


End file.
